


Let’s Guess about The Class Zero’s Nationalities

by ephaporia



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: let's talk about their nationalities, this is my own forum, this is not fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephaporia/pseuds/ephaporia
Summary: This is not fanfiction. This is about my talk about what is Class Zero have their nationalities. And also, let's make the forum about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some of Class Zero looks like the real Caucasians, but sometimes few of them looks asian. I mean, really look like the real human (not like other Final Fantasy) because their hair and eye color seems almost real. It means we can guess what are their race and/or nationality based on their face, skin, name, etc that makes sense. Btw about their full name, it’s just my own idea, not really canon. I just used names generator what if they have full name based on their dads’ nationality, with my modification to make it make sense. This is my opinion version about Class Zero nationalities. Let’s check it out:
> 
> NB: the first nationality i write before the word “and” is from their dads’, the second nationality i write after the word “and” is from their moms’. When i used (-) from more than one nationality, it means their ‘parents’ are mixed race/nationality people too.

  1. **Machina Kunagiri**



Full name: Machina Gabriel Kunagiri

Nationality: Japanese and British-Italian

Reason: For me he is really mixed-race Asian. His look seems like his Japanese dad but his green eyes inherited his British-Italian mom, also his name, Machina, was given from his mom that wanted to give his name based on some Latin-Italian culture like Deus Ex Machina. And i think his look seems like a little bit Italian because of his mom. He was born in London, England, because his dad is Japanese expatriate then he married with British woman but has Italian blood from her mother (Machina’s Italian grandma). Since his mom has strong Catholic religion from her Italian mom and then his dad joined to Roman-Catholic to marry her, i think Machina is Roman-Catholic. Sometimes i want to add a little bit of Chinese blood because of his oriental look, but then i think for what? It’s not necessary. Japanese also has oriental look. His dad has slanted eyes, so he is already looks oriental but with green eyes and double eyelids from his mom. That’s why i as Asian girl love him so much, because mixed-race Asian people’ look is very eye-catching in Asian eyes, moreover with more light-coloured eyes (many mixed-race Asian celebs are beautiful/handsome). And it is also happened to Izana since he is Machina’s brother. Btw, his dad is Rem’s dad's friend since they lived in Japan since childhood until now, cause Machina and Rem is also best childhood friends based on the heritage of their dads’ friendship.

 

  1. **Rem Tokimiya**



Full name: Rhema Emily Tokimiya

Nationality: Japanese, British-Jewish

Reason: I used to name her full name as Rhema, not Rem, because Rem seems too short to be full name. So i used the name “Rhema” as her name with “Rem” as her nickname. About “Rem” that origin from Japanese“Rei mu” that means “not zero”, it’s from her dad as to equate the identical with the pronunciation with Rem/Rhema. Rem was born in London, England. I don’t think Rem looks like Japanese for me. Maybe her appearance looks almost identical with her British-Jewish mom, like her light reddish brown eyes (maybe because of the quarter of Jewish blood from her mom), her big eyes with thick long eyelashes. But maybe her hair color is the fusion of her black-haired dad and her strawberry-blonde haired mom, makes her looks like has some Asian blood. Also, she has not-so-pale skin because of the the influence of his dad’s Asian yellow skin. I think she has thick hair and middle part of hair-bangs style from her dad. Maybe.... she looks like Asian girl at a glance. Also in Machina’s case, her dad is also Japanese expatriate alongside Machina’s dad then he married with British woman. Same case with Machina, her dad also change his belief to be like her mom’s religion to marry her. But Rem is Christian based on her mom’s religion. As i said before, Rem’s dad and Machina’s dad are best friends since childhood until when they lived in London and have their own family until their friendship was inherited to their child.

 

  1. **Ace**



Full Name: Marcel Ace Linendarschel

Nationality: German-American, and French

Reason: He is a Nordic-type boy because of his very platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. But then i chose German as Ace nationality alongside American. Why not Swedish, Norwegian, or Dutch? Emm, i think because German people looks very Nordic, but they are not so so albino like the Scandinavian people. Also, German people sometimes look cold and stiff for me (maybe), like Ace’s first impression. Also, German people reminded me about Milites Empire where the Militesi people have German name (except Qator Bashtar maybe). So, i think Ace has half Militesi blood, ups i mean German blood. And fortunately, he isn’t pure German because his dad is half-German half-American (and his dad also was born in USA too) and his mom is a French. He was born in San Fransisco, USA. I think he got platinum blonde hair, light blue eyes, and pale white skin from his dad, but he got handsome almost beautiful face, like big eyes, double eyelids, tiny lips, soft skin, and egg-oval face from his French mom. You know, sometimes French people are very beautiful/handsome, while Nordic people not so handsome/beautiful for me because, yeah...they are sometimes looks like almost Albino. But when Ace has German mixed with French, he is cool but cute blonde guy. And i think Ace almost looks like a French guy who played in Korean drama “Tamra Island”, Pierre Deporte. And he also inherited her likeliness to sing from his mom because his mom is a good singer.

 

  1. **Deuce**



Full Name: Desirée Deuce Adele Courtemanche

Nationality: French (both parents)

Reason: I don’t know what is the nationalities that suitable for Deuce even French. Because for me France is the country with milion arts (and fashion), like painting art, sculpture, music, literature, etc. France is the heaven of arts. She was born in Paris, France. Deuce is the musician prodigy from her both parents. Her dad is a famous music conductor while her mom is a songstress and a songwriter. Her ability to play flute is from her dad that can play many instruments, and she can write good song because of her mom. About her appearance, she inherited her thick eyebrows and brunette hair from her dad while she inherited her look from her mom. About her dark blue almost green eyes, she gets from her blue-eyed dad and green-eyed mom.

 

  1. **Trey**



Full Name: Trey Henry Prentiss

Nationality: British and French

Reason: I think Trey very English man because of his look almost looks like English nobleman but also very French because of his name, Trey, based on old France (That’s why i made Ace, Deuce, Trey, and Cinque are French for me) and was given from his mom. And i think he looks handsome too but more masculine than Ace. Trey was born in Cambridgeshire, England, because his dad is a Professor of Cambridge University. That’s why Trey is very smart student (and also has talk-too-much habit, ups! LOL!). i think i can’t talk too much about Trey’s appearance since maybe his parents both have blonde hair and blue eyes.

 

  1. **Cater**



Full Name: Catherne Suzanne Carter-Beck

Nationality: American-Scottish and Native American (Indian)

Reason: Yeah, maybe Cater is very unique for me (after Machina) because she has reddish tan skin but has blue eyes and fiery red hair. Maybe she has some Native American or Indian blood from her mom like her reddish tan skin. And her blue eyes and red hair is from her Scottish dad. I don’t know why i choose Scottish as Cater’s nationality too? Maybe because she reminds me with Merida from Disney movie, Brave. Yeah... red-head with blue eyes girl. But the differences is their skin color. But about Cater’s dad that is American-Scottish, actually her dad isn’t really American. He just an imigrant from Scotland. Ah, about her hometown when she was born, she was in Boston, USA.

 

  1. **Cinque**



Full Name: Angélique Cinque Villeneuve

Nationality: French and Italian-Australian

Reason: Of course her name seems too latin for me, yeah... between French and Italian. And actually... i’m not sure what is the special of Cinque about her race. But based on her name, yeah, she seems to be French or Italian. And well, i decided to make her French and Italian. And she is a Mediteranian girl. But the unique fact is, she was born in Sydney, Australia. That means she is Australian citizen. I don’t know why, maybe sometimes Australia is very unique for me, especially thus unique animals like Kangaroo, Koala, etc. Maybe because of some unique thing in Australia, Cinque was influenced by that culture and then made her very unique, especially her personality. Maybe her cheerful and bubbly personality based on her Italian mom who likes to explore anything with her own way. And i can’t say which one of Cinque’s part that inherited from her dad or mom. I think her ginger hair color is the mixed from blonde dad and brunette mom.


End file.
